Down The Rabbit Hole, Again
by X-Lil'xRedster-X
Summary: This takes place after Last Chance Hatter. But I didn't want to have them as chapters so.. yeah. I'm sorry its short. Please Review!


It was early afternoon when Alice rose out of her lavish bed. The ornate four posters made of mahogany wood glowed as the sunlight poked its head through the large drapes and curtains that covered the high window to the left of her dressing table. The table sat at the opposite wall to where the bed was situated and there sat a pitcher, bowl and a towel. Alice tugged at her long linen nightgown as she wandered toward the dresser. Yawning, she dropped the hem and stretched skyward, releasing tension from her muscles. Wrapping her fingers about the handle of the pitcher she poured warm water into the bowl and cupped her hands. Leaning her torso over the bowel, she splashed the water upon her face and smiled. With a deft flick of her wrist, she snatched the soap up and lathered it about her skin, cheeks, nose, and chin and all the way to her forehead.  
Softly, she placed the soap back on its golden plate and cupped her hands once more to gather water. Once she rubbed the soap away and splashed her face twice more, she gently tugged the towel down and patted her face dry. Pausing, she blinked harshly. She thought she saw something, shaking her head, she peered back into the mirror and there, near the left side of her bed, sat McTwisp. Grinning, she spun about and dropped the towel clumsily upon the carpeted floor. Jolting towards him, she scooped the white rabbit upward and hugged him tightly. He was still the same, waistcoat, fluffy fur, pocket watch and all.

"A-Alice! It's good to see you're awake at last!" he squeaked nervously as she tightened her grip.  
"McTwisp! When did you arrive?" she asked, letting him back onto his large, thumping feet. Brushing himself off, he laughed softly and then regained his composure of seriousness.  
"I got here yesterday… I was sleeping under your bed. You got back two days ago, did you not?"  
"I did…"  
"And you spent yesterday afternoon frolicking and… _shkuming_… with Tarrant?"  
Alice's face burned with embarrassment. She really hoped no one had known, at least not yet.  
"Uhm… well… I…"  
"Don't apologise, Alice… I just didn't believe you would do such a thing, in an office! It is better behind closed doors!" McTwisp said, his eyes widening in shame. He was horrified. Alice sighed softly. He knew now. But, wait, that door was closed!  
"It was closed!" she yelped, and McTwisp fell about in rolling, belly deep laughter. He grinned then and leaned back against the post on the bed.  
"Congratulations, Alice."  
Alice smiled softly then, peering down to her left hand where a silver band sat on her ring finger. McTwisp held it lovingly.  
"Soon to be Mrs Tarrant Hightopp, Ms Kingsleigh…" he smiled.  
"Yes, McTwisp and I couldn't be more excited to be a Hightopp!"  
The two beamed at one another happily, McTwisp thought Hatter would never marry. But here it was. All shiny, silvery roundness of it.  
"Well, we best get you home"  
"Home?"  
"To Tarrant of course! Absolem is waiting for you, at the rabbit hole, get dressed, quickly! Don't waste another moment! There, that dress there, it'll do nicely"  
"Lemon?" Alice gasped. "Are you mad?"  
"As Mad as a Hatter" McTwisp grinned. Alice did too, and in a flash she was in that dress and hurrying after that rabbit in a waistcoat. Down the Rabbit Hole, Again.

Tarrant Hightopp was alone with Mallymkin who looked somewhat disgusted. She had scolded him several times for what he'd done with Alice. And before marriage too. He really wished she'd just… silence herself. However she pressed on and suddenly halted her rant when Thackery, the Hare, tossed a scone in her direction. She fell on it, giggling madly. Where is she? He wondered. Where is my Alice, the champion Alice, the wonder Alice, the right sixed Alice, Alice the mag-

"TARRANT!" broke his train of thoughts, and with wonderful shining purple eyes. He gazed upward.

"Alice…!"

Hopping up he ran down the table and leapt off the end only to snatch his fiancée in his arms and swing her round so high, her skirts puffed out like an umbrella. Alice laughed hysterically, as did the Hatter, and within moments he crushed her against him and kissed her softly, and with all the love he had to give.


End file.
